Close your Eyes, I Have a Little Surprise
by Miss Park Avenue
Summary: A Draco/Ginny fic. This is my first short story, so I hope you guys like it! When Harry and Ginny get engaged, Draco goes out to tell Ginny congrats, and old memories flood in.


Body Hiya peeps! Miss Park Avenue here. Well, this time, my story is gonna be a short one. *gasps and faints* lol. But this time it's a Draco/Ginny. Yes, a Draco/Ginny. But I hope ya like the story rather than the couple. If ya don't like Draco/Ginny, then just try to imagine it's another couple, ok? I'm boring you so on with the fic! Pleze R&R! 

Disclaimer: None belongs to me, it all belongs to the talented Miss J.K. Rowling.

Close Your Eyes, I Have a Little Surprise 

Draco's POV 

I was going to find her. I had no real solid friends, and she was the closest one I had. 

There was one thing I always loved about her. Her eyes. Her eyes were brown to everybody else, but to me, they were the warmest, brown eyes I had ever seen. They always glowed and shined with hope and kindness. I felt I could just melt just looking into them. I haven't seen those eyes for a long time. And I'm going to see them again. I'm going to go see Ginny Weasley. 

I apparated to Diagon Alley to stop for a drink. I went into the Leaky Cauldron. I sat down and ordered a small gillywater. The waiter took one look at me and exclaimed, "Hey! You're Lucius Malfoy's son right?" 

I looked up at the waiter and said, "Who wants to know?" 

"Well, I just wanted to say, thanks for coming to our side. If ya didn't act as a spy for us, we probably be still fightin' all those Death Eaters!" 

"Uh, thanks." 

I looked back down. Nobody would've thought that the famous Slytherin, Draco Malfoy; the sarcastic, handsome looking Draco Malfoy would have joined the side against Voldemort. I was on his side at the beginning of course, and then something and someone changed me 

_Flashback_

__

__

17 year old, Hogwarts graduate Draco Malfoy walked down the streets, with no intention of going back home. He kept walking and walking, really not caring where he goes, or where he ends up. It really didn't matter to him. He just wanted to die. Die because, there was no reason to live anymore. With his mother gone, the only living person who loved him back, was gone. Dead. And his father? _Yeah right. He doesn't even know what "love" means. _thought the depressed Draco. _No one loves me. Not anymore. Who could love a dark, Slytherin wizard like me? No one. _

__

He found myself at a muggle park and decided to sit down under the tree. He didn't notice but it was beginning to get sunny. Now light shone through the leaves of the tree. Draco felt slightly better. He was deep in his thoughts when he didn't notice a person walk by. She looked concerned for Draco and walked over. 

"What's wrong Draco? Are you ok?" 

Draco looked up. He found himself staring at a 16 year old brown-eyed, deep,dark redheaded girl by the name of Ginny Weasley. She looked stunning. Her hair was not bright like the other Weasleys, but it was a dark red, the color of crimson. And it looked soft like angel's wings. Her eyes. Her eyes were a deep brown, and same as always. But now her eyes showed concern for the pale headed Slytherin. 

"Well, if it isn't the Weasley Baby. Where's Potter? Don't you have another singing valentine to give him?" 

Ginny stood there, and neither of them said anything. Then she broke the silence. "You don't have to be like that Draco, you don't have to be mean." 

Draco looked shocked. This was Ginny Weasley. The fragile, giggly, unstable Ginny Weasley was no more. She was now mature, and grown. 

"Why should you care, Weas-" 

"And it's not Weasley. It's Ginny. And you're not Malfoy, you're Draco." 

"Then why should you care, Ginny?" Draco stretched the name Ginny out. 

"Because I want to. Everybody has their own reasons. You have yours and I have mine." 

"Fine! Do you wanna know? I'm depressed! My mother is dead, my father is a drunken lunatic who works for a maniac trying to take over the wizard world, and no one loves me! There! That's it! That's why I'm sad!!!!" 

Ginny said nothing to this outburst, instead she said, "Stand up and close your eyes." 

"Why?" asked Draco curiously and suspiciously. 

"Just do it. It's a little surprise." 

Draco with much hesitation, stood up and closed his eyes. He waited, then something happened. He felt warm lips on his. She was kissing him! The kiss was soft at first, and then Draco decided to kiss back. They kissed and Draco started to press the back of her head further towards him. Ginny put her hands around Draco's neck After a few moments, Ginny broke the kiss. 

Draco wore an expression of "What did you do that for?" 

Ginny smiled at his reaction. Then she left. 

_End of Flashback_

The last time I saw her was...maybe 3 years ago. _I can't believe I still remember that _I thought to myself. 

After that, Voldemort already rose, but now, he made sure everybody knew. He started killing again and I was made second in command. Of course I didn't want to. But, my idiot father had me get the Dark Mark placed on my arm when Voldemort was reincarnated. 

I rose my left sleeve to see the ugly skull, with a snake protruding from its mouth. I hated it. I needed someone to trust, so I went to Dumbledore. He asked if I wanted to be a spy, and I agreed. When Voldemort fell, 2 years later, I was awarded Order of Merlin, Second Class for risking my life, spying against Voldemort. 

I finished my gillywater, thanked the waiter and left. I decided to walk to pass the time instead of apparating or flying. I kept walking in the direction of where supposedly Harry and Ginny were supposed to live. 

After I received the award, I wandered around for a while until I settled in a small house. Until I saw an article in the Daily Prophet a few days ago about Potter's engagement to Ginny, I began to go crazy. I wanted to say congrats, as an excuse to go see her. Then I saw the house. I'm going to see her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ginny's POV 

"WHY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" 

"Ginny please calm down! I didn't mean to hurt you!" 

"YES YOU DID! YOU'RE GOING TO HERMIONE, AREN'T YOU?" 

Harry was silent. 

"ARE YOU? ANSWER ME!!" 

"Yes. I love you too Ginny, but not that way-" 

"Oh! You love me like Ron's little sister right?" 

"No, Ginny, I love you more than that." 

"No, you don't." I collapsed, sobbing my heart out. _How could he hurt me like this? After all we've been through? _

__

"Hermione called me last night, and told me that...she loved me...and I think that I love her back. I'm sorry, it's not that I don't love you, it's just that, I don't want to make a mistake." 

I sat there, not knowing what to say. "Well, Harry, as much as I hate to say this, I understand. I can't undo love. Go to Hermione, go to her and love her. Like you loved me. But, understand that I probably will never be the same again. Goodbye Harry." 

Harry stood there awestruck at what I just said. He went to his room and came back later with his luggage packed. "Goodbye Ginny. I will always love you." 

Then he left. 

I sat there, not thinking or saying anything. I leaned against the wall and fell asleep. I woke up, several hours later. I looked around, and reaccounted what had happened. Everything that happened flowed in, and I started sobbing again. I started to think that maybe I didn't love Harry. _Maybe I love someone else. _I started to think about other people. _I hope Ron is happy with his wife. And...Harry._ A little voice in the back of my head said *What about Draco Malfoy?* _Malfoy? _I thought. Well, I haven't seen him in a couple of years. _I have no idea where he is. _Then I heard footsteps. Maybe it's Harry! 

"Ginny? Are you in here?" 

_That isn't Harry's voice. That's-_

Draco Malfoy walked in.__

__

"Draco, what are you doing here?" 

"Uh, I came to say congratulations for your engagement. To Harry. Why are you crying, by the way?" 

The events came flooding in again. I started to cry. I tried my best to make my words clear. " He-he-b-broke-it-it-off!!" 

I saw Draco's face. He looked stunned. "Oh." was all he could say. 

I continued to cry, and had no intention of stopping. I saw that Draco sat down next to me. And then hugged me. I stopped crying. The last time a saw Draco was like 3 years ago. Has he changed from a sarcastic, mean person to a good, kind one? Kind, Kind like Harry used to be. 

I resumed to cry. And again Draco comforted me. He suddenly jerked. He lifted me face up and said, "Close your eyes. I have a little surprise." 

"Why?" I asked. 

"Just do it. I think you'll like it." 

I closed my eyes. I waited for something to happen. _Why does this sound so familiar?_ I suddenly realized. _He's going to kiss me!_ I felt his lips on mine. He started out slowly, as I did, and then I drew my hands to his neck, as I did before and he ran his hands through my hair. He broke off the kiss and smiled at me. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." 

"Really? You wanna do it again?" 

"Ginny, you're going to kill me." 

"We've both had our share of surprises," I said smoothly. 

We both smiled. 

(Author's Note- Well, I hope you guys liked the fic! Pleze R&R! If I should write a sequel, tell me, ok? Later Dayz, peeps!) 

Miss Park Avenue 


End file.
